cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY/@comment-2060498-20160627182959
Bigbelly/Success ideas: Omniscience Dragon, Bigbelly *G4 AUTO:a face down card named "Omniscience Dragon, Bigbelly" in your G zone, and turn it face up When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two cards in your hand, call them to separate (RC), and until end of turn, this unit gets " :Blast (1) When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your units for every face up "Omniscience Dragon, Bigbelly" in your G zone, and they get Power+4000 until end of turn. Then, at the end of your turn, retire all rear-guards chosen by this card's effect, and draw a card for each unit retired.". Virtuous Assistant, Darkbelly *G2 :Blast (1), Soul Blast (1) When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two of your rear-guards, and until end of turn, they get "AUTO(RC):At the end of your turn, retire this unit, and if this unit's Power was 20000 or more during this turn, draw a card.". Then, if you have a vanguard with "Bigbelly" in its card name, the units chosen with this effect get Power+4000 until end of turn. Ferocious Assistant, Grizbelly *G2 :When this unit is placed on (RC), choose your vanguard, and until end of turn, it gets " ". :two normal units in your drop zone, and put them on the bottom of your deck in any order When this unit attacks a vanguard, if your vanguard is successful, choose one of your other rear-guards, and it gets Power+4000 until end of turn. Then, if you have a vanguard with "Bigbelly" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, until end of turn, this unit gets Power+4000, and "AUTO:At the end of your turn, if this unit's Power was 20000 or more during this turn, retire this unit, and draw a card." Mischievous Assistant, Redbelly *G1 :a normal unit in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck If a rear-guard was put into the drop zone during this turn, if you have a vanguard with "Bigbelly" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, Counter Charge (1). Listless Assistant, Slothbelly *G1 :At the end of your turn, when this unit would be put into your drop zone due to the effect of one of your cards, if your vanguard is successful, draw a card, and you may put this unit into your hand instead. Energetic Assistant, Icebelly *G0 :Blast (1) & Choose a normal unit in your drop zone, and put it on the bottom of your deck When this unit boosts, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your rear-guards, and it gets Power+4000 until end of turn. Then, if your vanguard is successful, draw a card, choose a card in your hand, and put it on top of your deck.